


Floats

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's brother is home from college on break and joins Sam, Dean and Castiel for a swim in the local pond. And rocks the boat in the progress. Sam decides he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floats

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Mithrel. Thank you!

_Well. That's new_ , Sam thought to himself.

 

Tagging along with Dean and Cas to the pond for a late night swim was not new. Hell, even the fact that they were not so secretly groping each other under the moon-reflecting surface of the water was nothing new. Sam was still waiting patiently for them to get the balls to actually tell him that they were a _thing_ now.

 

In almost every way, it was same as always. Only one thing was different.

 

_Gabriel._

 

Cas' older brother, home from college for break, had decided to tag along, and while their nightly excursions were not exactly a _members-only_ thing, it was still unusual for other people to join them. Not to mention that fact that while Sam, Dean and Cas always just wore their underwear in the water, Gabriel had shown about as much enthusiasm _and_ modesty as a five-year old as he'd thrown himself into the pond buck naked. To say that Sam was uncomfortable was an understatement.

 

Sam wasn't a prude. Far from it. It was really hard to maintain any sort of delicate sensibilities growing up with Dean for a brother. But Sam was still sixteen, and as much as he tried to be a bigger person about things like these, his hormones were like one big naked-detector, so yeah. He was a little unsettled by a twenty-year old swimming in circles around him, moonlight making his pale buttocks stand out starkly against the dark water, as if to broadcast to anyone looking: “hellooo, nudity this way!”

 

And just to make things that little bit worse for Sam, Gabriel looked _nice_. Really nice. Not drop-dead gorgeous in that unrealistic TV-show sort of way that made Sam red in the face when Dean insisted that they watch Dr. Sexy MD _together_. No matter how you flipped it, watching your brother's jerk-off-material right next to said brother would never not be awkward.

 

No, Gabriel looked nice in a more approachable way. Down to Earth. _Touchable_. He had great hair, even while slicked back and wet. Well-proportioned body. Wicked smile. And his eyes were frankly amazing, which made Sam wonder if Gabriel thought he was some sort of weirdo for looking away every time they made eye contact. All in all, Gabriel seemed to exist exclusively for the purpose of making Sam blush. And the bastard _liked_ it.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Gabriel asked, waggling his eyebrows obscenely.

 

Sam yanked his gaze away from somewhere around Gabriel's navel, where it had apparently landed while he'd been zoning out and Gabriel had been treading water lazily in front of him.

 

“Uh...” he said, feeling remarkably stupid and embarrassed.

 

“It's okay, Kiddo. My spectacular body does tend to render people speechless on a regular basis,” Gabriel said lightly and winked at Sam, before diving forward pretty much right under Sam's nose, thereby making sure Sam had the best possible view of his ass before he went under. _Bastard_.

 

Sam yelped in a completely undignified way when Gabriel then proceeded to swim between Sam's legs, making sure to grope his thighs thoroughly in the process. Dean looked over from where he was whispering with Cas near the shore and snickered. Sam flipped him off and turned to glare at Gabriel when he popped back up behind him.

 

“Was that really necessary?!” he snapped.

 

Gabriel blinked the water out of his eyes and sent Sam a look of pure disbelief. “No, that was _for fun_. You do know what fun is, right?”

 

“Feeling up teenagers is fun for you?!”

 

“Hey! You're sixteen, totally legal in Kansas!” Gabriel objected.

 

“Make sure you tell that to my dad right before he gets out his shotgun, which he _will_ , if he ever finds out,” Sam hissed.

 

Weirdly, this made Gabriel grin wickedly and move subtly closer. “I won't tell him if you won't.”

 

Sam dropped his jaw. “Dude, my brother is right over there!”

 

“And should he be dumb enough to tell on me, I will make sure him and Cas will have the most public love affair a town this small can hold. I'm talking banners. Balloons. Possibly parade floats.”

 

In spite of himself, Sam snorted with laughter, accidentally spraying Gabriel with pond water. “Shit, sorry! But oh god, a parade float,” he chuckled.

 

“Oh yeah. I'm thinking rainbow flags, drag queens, ABBA, the whole pride shebang,” Gabriel mused. “And the banners will read: ' _Dean and Cas, the greatest gay love story since Brokeback Mountain!_ ' Oh, and there'll be free condoms and lube, of course, just to make sure people know what the deal is.”

 

“Holy crap,” Sam wheezed, almost dropping underwater from laughter. But before he could drown, Gabriel was there, an arm wrapped tightly around Sam's chest, and the entire naked length of his body pressed in a lot closer than was strictly necessary. “Jeez, Kiddo, try not to kill yourself. I know I'm funny, but come on.”

 

Sam stiffened with surprise, torn between being turned on and petrified with insecurity, but Gabriel just stayed there, not doing anything, just holding him up in the chilly water and _looking_ at him. Sam had to swallow really hard at the sudden heat in Gabriel's eyes.

 

There was a loud “ahem!” from Dean when he noticed the sudden proximity, but Gabriel just sent him a pointed look and jerked his head towards Cas. Dean paled so fast that Sam started laughing again.

 

“When the hell is he going to realize that everybody and their dog already knows that him and Cas are together?” Gabriel mumbled.

 

Sam shrugged, still huffing out little laughs. “I dunno. He might need a clue-by-four. Or a parade float.”

 

Gabriel laughed, low and warm, his voice like honey when he said: “I knew there was a reason I liked you, Sammy.”

 

Trying to ignore how his cheeks heated up from the praise, Sam tried to meet Gabriel's eyes and was rewarded with a truly feral smile that would have turned his knees to jelly had he needed to stand. Thankfully, Gabriel was still holding him tight, and easily keeping them both up with lazy kicks of his feet, so there was no need for Sam's legs.

 

Suddenly daring, he asked: “Do you always swim naked?”

 

“Only when there are ridiculously cute teenage boys around,” Gabriel winked. “Making hormonal teens blush is in my top five of all-time favorite hobbies, you see.”

 

“Wow. You're really kind of a perv,” Sam breathed, pretty sure it came out wondering rather than admonishing like he'd intended.

 

Gabriel's smile became downright hungry, and Sam gasped when he moved in closer, putting his lips almost against the shell of Sam's ear. “Then you _really_ don't wanna know what my other four top hobbies are,” he murmured. Then he let go of Sam, propelled himself away and went to splash Dean and Cas.

 

Sam had a sneaking suspicion then that his future would involve an awful lot of time spent finding out all five of Gabriel's favorite pastimes. And preferably, everything else Gabriel liked. And maybe by the time Sam reached an age where Gabriel _wouldn't_ be viewed as a cradle robber for hitting on him, Dean and Cas would finally tell the world about their laughably obvious devotion to each other.

 

If not, there were always parade floats...

 

End.


End file.
